


HANDS

by Scolopendre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Regrets, Senses, past and present abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théon a toujours remarqué les mains.</p><p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par nanjcsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	HANDS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * A translation of [HANDS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353817) by [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy). 



LES MAINS ÇA A TOUJOURS ÉTÉ LES MAINS, C'EST CE QU'IL SENT, CE QU'IL VOIT, CE QU'IL A TOUJOURS REMARQUÉ. LES MAINS.

 

_Gentilles au début, sûres, douces qui faisaient attention, qui le soulevaient et le tenaient en sécurité, parfois une chanson venait avec ces mains._

 

_**Ça change encore maintenant ce sont des mains maladroites, qui ne veulent pas blesser mais qui blessent quand même, toujours effrayées de le faire tomber. Ce ne sont pas des mains sûres, mais ce sont des mains familières, salées, moites, inexpérimentées accompagnées d'une voix impatiente.** _

 

_**DES MAINS, DES MAINS, ELLES FONT MAL, ELLES SONT CALLEUSES ET DURES A FORCE DE PRENDRE CE QU'ELLES VEULENT. ET PEU IMPORTE CE QUE VEULENT CES MAINS IL SEMBLE INCAPABLE DE LE LEUR DONNER. ELLES POUSSENT, ELLES CLAQUENT ET TIENNENT UNE LANIÈRE QUI BRULE QUI PIQUE QUI NE S'ARRÊTE JAMAIS ON DIRAIT ET IL DÉTESTE CES MAINS, LES DÉTESTE DÉTESTE DÉTESTE papa je t'en supplie, j'essaierais de faire mieux, aime moi, complimente moi, pourquoi, pourquoi LES MAINS BOUSCULENT ET REPOUSSENT ET ENCORE DES NOUVELLES...** _

 

Ses propres mains, petites comparées au large mains à côté des siennes. Ce sera peut être la toute dernière fois, à sentir l'air salé, alors respire, inhale et retiens le... retiens pendant que ses mains glacées se piquent sur les échardes de la rampe, peut être son dernier bateau...

 

LES MAINS SONT TELLEMENT GRANDES, ELLES TIENNENT UNE ÉPÉE, ELLE EST DE LA TAILLE D'UN DIEU ET A COUPÉ DES TÊTES, IL CACHE SES PROPRES MAINS TREMBLANTES, PARCE QU'IL VEUT CACHER SON COU, AU CAS OÙ. DES MAINS QUI ESSAIENT D'ÊTRE JUSTES ET PATIENTES, ENSEIGNANT ET BLESSANT PARFOIS AVEC JUSTICE, MAIS CETTE ÉPÉE DANS CES MAINS HANTE LES CAUCHEMARS, INJUSTEMENT CES MAINS SONT MAUVAISES ELLES AUSSI...

 

_Toutes les mains ne sont pas des choses horribles, par exemple, le contact de l'amitié, les mains sont faciles à vivre, pas mauvaises, même les plus petites mains des petits frères et sœurs adoptifs qui agrippent. Il apprend à ne pas repousser ces mains, et a tendre les siennes en retour. Puis viennent de jolies mains douces, qui connaissent des tours qui lui font perdre son souffle, qui le font soupirer et gémir. Des mains qui lui font oublier les mauvaises mains, la douleur, la peur et les souvenirs pendant un court instant. C'est le meilleur qu'il puisse avoir à ce jour, alors il se délecte des mains, des amitiés et des plaisirs que lui apportent ces mains. Il ne sait que trop bien avec quelle rapidité ces choses changent. Et bien évidemment, elles changent..._

 

_**Les mains changent encore, encore l'eau salée et les bateaux en bois, les épées et les flèches dans ses mains calleuses. Les mains de sa jeunesse sont de retour, toujours aussi en colère, impatientes et blessantes.** _ Il est rejeté, indésiré, on ne lui fait pas confiance et aucune mains ne veut le toucher du tout. Est-ce pire, il ne le sait pas. Alors ses propres mains entraînent la brûlure d'une note, entraînent la chute du dernier membre d'une famille, créent le désastre et les cendres. Même si un autre permettait les coups de grâce, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang et de la suie de deux garçons meuniers. Deux morts sur ses mains, les tachants pour l'éternité, le marquant plus profondément encore que ces vieilles échardes encore enfoncées dans la chair.

 

** DES TÉNÈBRES, DE LA FUMÉE ET DU FEU SORTENT DE NOUVELLES MAINS. IL N'Y A QUE LE MAL, QUE LA DOULEUR, QUE LE CHOC, SANS FIN, DES CRIS DÉCHIRANTS, IL SUPPLIE, IL DEMANDE, MAIS TOUT N'EST QUE TÉNÈBRES, DOULEUR ET LES MAINS, ELLES FONT MAL. ELLES SENTENT LE CHIEN, LE SANG, IL PEUT SENTIR DES ONGLES ACÉRÉS, IRRÉGULIERS, HUMIDES DE SANG, SON PROPRE SANG. ET SES MAINS, ATTACHÉES, SANS DÉFENSE, LES ONGLES RETOURNÉS, UN DOIGT ÉCORCHÉ, PERDU À L'OS, PERDU À UN COUTEAU TRANCHANT, OH SES PAUVRES MAINS.  ** pitié, oh pitié, je vous appellerai maître, vous m’appelez Reek, oui, n'importe quoi, parce que parce que QU'EST CE QU'IL A DANS LA MAIN MAINTENANT ??  ** LES MAINS PEUVENT TENIR UNE LAME QUI BOUGE SI LENTEMENT, SI SOIGNEUSEMENT, OH LE FEU, L'AGONIE INFERNALE, LES MAINS PEUVENT TROMPER ET PIÉGER SI FACILEMENT... FOUTUES MAINS, MAINS DU DÉMON, TOUTES PUISSANTES, ELLES PEUVENT TOUT TENIR, ELLES PEUVENT BLESSER AVEC TOUT et oh, pitié, tout sauf ça, tout sauf ça, pitié pitié pitié pitié... **

 

_Il apprend à lécher et à embrasser ces mains, à se tapir devant elles, à les idolâtrer. Parfois, si il est très chanceux, très sage, ces mains peuvent être gentille. Elles caressent ses cheveux sales, les doigts tracent ses blessures sans appuyer. Les mains ont touché partout, elles ont créé, façonné et sculpté jusqu'à être les seules mains au monde. Même quand ces mains touchent des parties honteuses, Reek s'ouvre comme une putain, comme la honteuse petite ordure malade que son père a toujours sut qu'il était. Parce qu'il ne restait que peu de doigts à ses propres mains, il ne reste plus beaucoup de peau seulement des os à certains endroits. Des mains inutiles et son Maître a des mains fortes et capables. Il a besoin de ces autres mains, elles le stabilisent, le déplacent, le blessent, prennent soin de lui._

 

_**LES MAINS LES MAINS DÉPOUILLENT CHAQUE COUCHE ENCORE ET ENCORE JUSQU'À CE QUE LES MAINS PUISSENT ÊTRE GENTILLES À NOUVEAU. IL SE LAISSE ÊTRE DUPÉ ET RECONNAISSANT À CHAQUE FOIS QUE CES MAINS SONT TOUT CE QUI LUI RESTE. À DE RARES MOMENTS, LES MAINS SONT SI GENTILLES ET DOUCES, IL ARRIVE PRESQUE À ENTENDRE CE CHANT D'IL Y A SI LONGTEMPS, LA TOUTE PREMIÈRE FOIS QU'IL A REMARQUÉ DES MAINS.** _

 


End file.
